


Use The Sleeves of My Sweater, Let's Have An Adventure.

by HearteyesHusbands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, This started cause i love Louis in an anklet., thank you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearteyesHusbands/pseuds/HearteyesHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis. Wearing an anklet. And Harry's sweater. And they have a cat together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use The Sleeves of My Sweater, Let's Have An Adventure.

  

                                                      

 

 

 

  It was Wednesday morning, and they were finally on their 2 months break after OTRA, Louis is still lying in bed, _their bed,_ he thinks happily, sighing softly into the pillow, he still doesn’t want to open his eyes because right now everything in his life is perfect, with Harrys warm back against his chest, Louis nuzzles a bit closer into Harry's also warm neck burying his face in Harrys curls and kissing the back of his neck softly, _it smells like his apple shampoo,_ he thinks and smiles to himself planning to sleep again now at last.

  And then Dusty decides to hit him in the face with her tail. Of course.

 

  The next time Louis wakes up Harry isn’t in the bed, but neither is Dusty; he rubs his eyes and yawns checking the time on his phone, _10:23 am_ … _not bad._ Jumping out of the bed, his anklet jingles as his foot hits the floor making Louis sleepily smile, it’s a simple silver one made of cheap metal, it has a little steering wheel and some and bells all around it, Harry bought it for him in India as a joke because he hates it when Louis 'sneaks up on him and scares the bejesus out of him', and Louis is quite fond of it now even if it started out just for laughs, it's important to him now.

 

  It’s a cheap 10 Rupee metal thing Harry saw a little boy selling on the street while the car was heading the stadium location, of course Harry paid the boy a 500 Rupee note and almost adopted him on the spot because Harry is ridiculous just like that, he stayed teary eyed about how thin all the kids looked until Louis promised him that they can go out tomorrow and look for a shelter to donate to, that earned him a blowjob and a happy Harry for two days, until they saw more thin dirty kids, but then Louis had already taken out his wallet dividing all the money in it between the kids and buying them all dinner, too.

 

  Anyways, the anklet, it’s a precious thing to them, to Louis at least, he doesn’t take it with him to tour in case he accidentally breaks it or loses it or even worse... If the boys see it. They’ll tease him about it for forever.

 

  Louis walks to the kitchen, his anklet still jingling softly with every step closer to the heavenly smell from inside, and sees Harry sitting on the kitchen island with his plate of eggs and bacon half done and a matching  full plate beside him with a steaming cup of Yorkshire tea,

"Morning baby," Louis says, kissing Harry on the cheek and then lips, and sitting in his seat (that’s slightly adjusted to be higher so hes equal to Harry), only now he notices that Harry has a book in front of  him, "What're you reading?"

"Selected poems kinda," Harry says with a grin, "It's called The Essential Rumi."

"It's not even noon yet, Harold," Louis replies with a teasing grin of his own, "I bet it's some kind of sixteenth-century French poet who killed themselves because of love."

"Actually," Harry says with a gleam in his eyes like he knows whatever he's gonna say now is going to make Louis tease him even more, "He's a thirteenth-century Persian philos-" Harry was interrupted by Louis kissing him on the lips hard and fast, "It's too early for your hippie nonsense, Harold." He says stern-like and Harry goofily grins like he got the exact reaction he was expecting from Louis, "It's not hippie nonsense," Harry says just because, and then settles back to eat the rest of his breakfast with Louis quietly, at least until Dusty notices the bacon and demands some, too.

 

  Later after Harry had kicked Louis out of the kitchen and finished cleaning their dishes he walks in the general direction of the living room and bedroom and hears the sound of their, **_their_** , TV loud and clear and Louis playing FIFA and cussing at the other teams' player, he follows Louis Yorkshire accented cursing until their living room and finds Louis sprawled across their, **_their_** , couch with Dusty on his bare stomach rising and falling with every breath Louis takes and it feels like Louis is taking his breath away, too.

 

  Harry walks to Louis and seats himself on his thighs and then lays all over him careful not to squish Dusty or disturb her, "Noooo Harry, Geroff me, you big oaf." Louis whines and grunts from under him and Harry smiles fondly at him, "No." He grins and cuddles closer, "Unless _you_ sit in my lap…"

"Hmm." Louis pretends to consider his options a little, "I reckon you have a deal, Harry Styles."

"Oh, you 'reckon', huh?" Harry says nodding his head as he gets off of Louis,

"Yes. Yes, I _reckon_. You got a problem with that?" Louis playfully glares at Harry, "I also _reckon_ I want your sweater."

"You cold, baby?" Harry asks, taking off his sweater to reveal a plain white shirt and a couple of necklaces,

"Nope, but it's probably warm now and it smells like you." Louis says with no shame whatsoever, pulling Harry's olive green Obsession sweater now over him, "Mhm, I was right." He cuddles in it and makes a show of sniffing it to prove his point.

"All right," Harry says sitting up properly and patting his lap, "C'mon then."

 

  Louis climbs into Harry's lap muttering a small 'love you', his movements making his silver anklet tinkle loudly in the silent room, and then he finally settles in Harry's lap and of course Dusty hurries to claim her place in Louis' lap and starts purring making Harry smile, Louis resumes his game but lowers the volume when he notices Harry pulling out his book and tries to make it comfortable enough for Harry to read, Harry opens his book and rests his chin on Louis' shoulder as he reads murmuring softly, one hand holding the book open in front of him, and the other hand switching between petting Dusty on the head and scratching her behind her ears, Louis leans closer to Harrys chest turning to his head to peck Harry quickly on his cheek and then focusing on his game again.

 

  Harry tries not to talk while he reads but Louis knows that’s pretty hard for him, and he hears Harry subconsciously reading the romantic nonsense out loud like: " _The lovers house improves with fire_." And " _Between my love and my heart things were happening which, slowly, slowly, made me recall everything_." And " _But is you who keeps me alive_.", Louis was swishing his foot (that weren’t touching the ground yet, dammit, maybe if he tries to slide a little lower he could… nah not worth it) in rhythm with Dusty's tail, and he only just noticed that he lowered the TV noise to mute, and that they only sound in the room was Louis little anklet bell and Harrys soft murmuring of those poetic words, and Louis feels warm on the inside as he feels on the outside, Dusty was now asleep in Louis lap and it all felt perfect.

"Harry… babe.." Louis says quietly,

"Mhm?" Harry hums back just as quite,

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry replies with a beam, and Louis feels _everything_ for this lovely gorgeous kind boy,  

"Will you marry me?" Comes out of Louis lips without his permission, and his eyes widen in surprise just as wide as Harrys,

"W-what?" Harry splutters back, he closes his book and Louis can't move cause Dusty is sleeping and he doesn’t want to wake her up, so he twists his neck awkwardly and looks him in the eye,

"Marry me," Louis says surely, "please." He adds, trying to read his face to see if there's a chance Harry will reject him.

"Me? You're asking _me_ to marry you?" Harry says his eyes still wide open wit shock,

"No," Louis says with amusement in his eyes, "I'm asking Dusty… Yes, I'm asking _you_ , you goof."

Harry seems to have gotten over his shock and a smile tugs on the corner of his lips, and then Harry bites Louis shoulder lightly, "Are you sure we're ready for this?" He asks,

 _He's not saying yes,_ Louis thinks, _but he's not saying no either._

"H, we've been in love for 4 years, we live together, we have a shared bank account, we have a summer house, and we write both our names on charismas gifts… we have a daughter together for God's sake!" Louis says, by now Dusty has woken and meowed right on que and that makes Harry smile even wider,

"She's a cat Lou, she doesn’t even like you most of the time…" Harry is now clearly teasing,

"Details, details, do you want to marry me or not?" Louis says, now a little nervous Harry might say no, and Harry clearly senses that, too,

"Of fucking course I will marry you!" Harry says really excited, "But you're a lousy proposer, you didn’t even get me a ring!"

"Who said I didn’t?" Louis challenged,

"You did!" Harry gasps, shocked,

"No," Louis says sheepishly, "but I have one in mind."

Louis picks up Dusty and sets her on the floor, then sits back in Harrys lap facing him, "I love you." Harry says, his smile dimply and his eyes bright,

"I love you too, _fiancé_."

 And Harrys slow smile that turns into a beaming grin is all Louis ever wants to see for the rest the rest of his life.

 

 x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, G: for the name.  
> Thank you Cat: cause you love our Larents just as much.  
> Thank you Auli, Zoë, Donna, Carina, and Kelly: for being the most supportive squad i could ever ask for. ever.  
> Thank you tommosloeh: for the lovely edit of Lou in an anklet x  
> Thank you Zayn: just because.


End file.
